This work seeks to develop practical total syntheses of anthracycline and chromomycin antitumor agents and the alkaloid selagine. The specific targets under study include daunorubicin, 4-demethoxydaunorubucin, 6-deoxydaunorubicin, olivinic acid, olivomycinone and selagine.